Me enamoré de mi peor enemigo
by SolMjTaisho
Summary: Una criminal, es buscada por uno de los mejores agentes del FBI. Pero se enamoran... podran estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! De nuevo, con otra de mis ocurrencias! LOL Aki les dejo una misteriosa historia. Espero les guste. la estoy empezando.

Los personajes que se mencionan no son mios, son de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI-SENSEI! :)

* * *

><p>Dime todo sobre ti, Quiero saber.<p>

Un día, tranquilo, Rin se encontraba en su cabaña si preocupaciones.

— "Ah…" — pensaba acostada en su cama — "Vienen por mi…"

Se levantó perezosamente y caminó hacia la ventana. Miró un carro negro que se estacionaba en frente de su casa…

— Que raro… Nunca había visto ese auto por aquí…

Alguien que Rin no conocía bajó del auto. Era un joven muy guapo. Tenía cabello largo y plateado, alto, en muy buena forma, tez pálida y hermosos ojos dorados. Además de guapo, parecía alguien sumamente serio, sin alguna expresión en el rostro. Llevaba pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, y una chaqueta de cuero negro encima, tipo "cazador de vampiros."

Aquel joven tocó la puerta. Rápidamente Rin bajó al primer piso (la casa era de dos pisos) y con cautela se aproximó a la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con esos ojos dorados, que derretirían a cualquiera.

— Buenas tardes. ¿Es usted Rin Hatake?

— Buenas tardes. Sí, soy yo. La joven más buscada por todos — dijo con una sonrisa casi coqueta.

— Sí, lo sé. Soy el agente Sesshoumaru Taisho. Vengo a llevarla conmigo.

— Y… ¿qué lo hace pensar que iré con una persona que acabo de conocer, y peor aún… con un agente, uno de mis peores enemigos?

— Bien, si no quiere ir por las buenas… Entonces irá por las malas.

Se acercó a Rin para agarrarla, pero Rin fue más rápida y lo agarró por el brazo, acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un apasionado beso, a lo que él respondió de igual manera.

Cuando se separaron, Rin lo aventó pero Sesshoumaru se mantuvo de pie.

— A mí nadie me lleva a la fuerza… pero admiro tu forma de besar…

— Hump. Bien. Te daré hasta mañana para pensar… Si dices que no, tendré que llevarte de la manera que no te gusta… Y esta vez si será enserio.

— Ya lo veremos, guapo.

—

El día siguiente llegó. Eran las 5:00 PM. Rin se había arreglado para la ocasión. Tenía puesto un vestido no tan corto, negro, y con escote, medias de malla negras, y tacones altos. Estaba maquillada, aunque con colores bajos, pero con labios rojos.

— Veamos… ¿Qué me hace falta? — pensaba mientras caminaba de un lado para otro. — ¡Ah! Ya sé… Mi pequeña… ¿Creías que te dejaría? — decía mientras agarraba su pistola favorita, y se la metía en las medias.

Se acercó a la ventana y vio el mismo carro negro, y al mismo hombre a quien le robó un rico beso.

— Veamos de que eres capaz… Sesshoumaru Taisho…

Sesshoumaru bajó de su auto y fue hacia la casa, iba a tocar la puerta pero esta estaba abierta… así que decidió entrar.

Cuando entró, miró bajando a Rin, pero más bella que nunca…

Rin sólo lo quedó viendo, y le preguntó:

— Entonces, ¿me llevarás por la fuerza? porque no iré sólo porque tú lo digas…

Sesshoumaru estaba perdido en sus piernas bien formadas, vientre plano, caderas, escote, boca, y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Estaba mirándola de arriba a abajo.

— _¡Hello! _¡Estoy hablando contigo, no con tu trasero!

— No, cambio de planes… — dijo volviendo a la Tierra.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, vamos a ir a cenar a un restaurante… Vamos — dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

— Disculpa, ¿me estás citando?

Volteó y la miró a los ojos. Y dijo:

— …Sí…

— Interesante… Jajaja…

Con Rin riendo pícaramente, subieron al Porsche Carrera GT de Sesshoumaru. (Nota: busquen en Google imágenes del Porsche Carrera GT y me dicen si fue una buena idea jeje, a mí me encantó)

En el camino, ya que Rin era muy curiosa, quiso saber con qué clase de persona estaba hiendo a cenar… así que entabló una conversación.

— Bien… Háblame sobre ti…

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Tienes hermanos?

— Sí… Sólo uno.

— ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Se parece a ti?

— Se llama InuYasha, es fastidioso, un idiota, no sabe captar órdenes, es desobediente, y es casi idéntico a mí, pero obviamente soy más guapo.

— ¡Wow! Se nota que lo quieres mucho, ¿eh?  
>— ¿Tanto se me nota?<p>

— Sí, muchísimo. De eso no cabe la menor duda. — Dijo Rin sarcásticamente, terminando la conversación.

— ¿Te gusta la comida Italiana? — Preguntó Sesshoumaru que no sabía a que lugar ir.

— Sí pero… los restaurantes Italianos son demasiado formales y elegantes… — dijo Rin mirando a su corto y muy atrevido vestido. No tenía planeado salir con Sesshoumaru, ni mucho menos ir a un lugar tan afinado como lo es un restaurante Italiano.

— ¿Y?

— No estoy vestida apropiadamente.

— Aun así… Te ves… muy… hermosa. Tienes un lindo cuerpo, no tienes porque esconder lo bueno de ti…

— Gracias…

Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru solo se sintió satisfecho, pero estaba cometiendo un error. No podía estar citando a su "blanco" a comer. Mucho menos sabiendo que era una "criminal peligrosa," bueno, al menos solo eso sabía.

— "¿Por qué me mandaron a buscarla? No me dijeron absolutamente nada acerca de ella… pero hoy averiguaré todo sobre ella. Todo."

Juntos llegaron al dichoso restaurante. Sesshoumaru le abrió la puerta del auto a Rin. Rin sólo sonrió. Fueron caminando hacia la puerta, donde el mesero los atendió y los llevó a una mesa vacía.

— ¿Qué quieren ordenar? — dijo gentilmente la sirvienta que se parecía mucho a Rin.

— ¿Qué nos recomienda? — dijo Sesshoumaru que no sabía que ordenar.

— Bueno, de mi parte les recomendaría una Bruschetta, es un plato tradicional de Italia, relleno de tomates Romanos, albahaca fresca y aceite extra virgen de oliva. Se sirve con pan ciabatta tostado. Es muy delicioso. Y también puede acompañarse con un vino "Pacheco Pereda 750." ¿Qué les parece?

Sesshoumaru y Rin se miraron, y dijeron en coro:

— Nos parece buena idea.

— ¡Súper! ¿Alguna bebida mientras esperan?

— Para mi un whisky… del mejor — dijo Rin muy interesada en la muchacha que los había atendido.

— Está bien. ¿Algo para usted señor? — dijo refiriéndose a Sesshoumaru.

— Sí… un whisky también.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña? — dijo Rin seriamente.

— ¿Eh? Mi nombre es Kagome, señorita, Kagome Higurashi.

Rin sólo sonrió y dijo:

— Mi nombre es Rin Hatake… supongo que has oído hablar de mi.

Kagome sólo trago, y dijo con algo de temor:

— S-sí…

— No te pongas así. No te haré nada malo Kagomecita. Sólo espero que no huyas de mi… tenemos que hablar seriamente.

— S-sí… no hay problema.

Sesshoumaru estaba en el limbo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Estaba confundido. Tenía muchas dudas. MÁS dudas que antes. ¿Se conocían? ¿Quiénes son en realidad? ¿Qué tenían que hablar?

— Bien… Mm… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — dijo Sesshoumaru ya cansado del misterio.

— A su debido tiempo, Sesshoumaru… Aun tienes que saber sobre mi, ¿ó no? — dijo Rin mirándolo a los ojos.

— Sí… No sé absolutamente nada sobre ti, pero lo averiguaré… no pienso hacer mi trabajo mal hecho… Tengo que saber a quien me estoy enfrentando, ¿no?

— Me encantas Sesshoumaru. Piensas en todo. Eres astuto. — Dijo Rin con una sonrisa — Por favor Kagome… no huyas, será peor.

— Lo sé… — Kagome siguió con su trabajo y se alejó.

— Bien, mientras esperamos, me puedes decir ¿Quién eres? — dijo Sesshoumaru ya estando solos.

Rin sonrió y luego se puso seria. Cambió como de caliente a frío en un segundo.

— Bien Sesshoumaru. Sabes que me llamo Rin, y que soy buscada por la justicia… lo que no sabes es porque soy perseguida… y la razón es porque soy…

— ¡Aquí están sus whiskys! ¿Quieren limón? — dijo el sirviente que les llevó las bebidas.

— No gracias — dijo Sesshoumaru, casi con un gruñido.

— Bien. ¡Que tengan una linda noche! — Se fue un poco asustado por la respuesta de Sesshoumaru

— Bien, sigue.

— Sesshoumaru aunque no lo creas… yo soy…

* * *

><p>¿Qué creen que sea Rin? ¿Por qué creen que Rin sea perseguida por la justicia y por todos en contra del crimen? Díganmelo para ver si aciertan.<p>

La respuesta de Rin, dejó a Sesshoumaru demasiado desconcertado. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba que si algo estaba mal con Rin. Hasta pensaba que estaba loca. Próximo capítulo de "Me enamoré de mi peor enemigo" será: "Mi historia, mi verdadera identidad."

COMENTEN! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! No he recibido ningun comentario aun... pero espero que les este gustando. Gracias por leer. :')

* * *

><p>— Sesshoumaru aunque no lo creas… yo soy el resultado de un experimento… — Rin se miraba muy seria, pero para Sesshoumaru eso era un chiste.<p>

— Rin, no estoy para bromas… puedo creerte si me dices, "soy una asesina por que me encanta matar gente y manchar mis calzones con su sangre" — decía Sesshoumaru mientras hacía muecas con las manos — pero que eres el resultado de un experimento… te pasas — Sesshoumaru no creía absolutamente nada.

— Sesshoumaru, sé que soy payasa, pero no digo estupideces — Rin sentía que Sesshoumaru la estaba tratando como una loca.

— No te preocupes, no lo hiciste… — dijo Sesshoumaru sarcásticamente.

— Bien, ¿crees que yo estaría bromeando con algo como esto? — dijo Rin harta de que Sesshoumaru se comportara como un niño.

— Rin, si no me lo quieres decir, solo dime, "¡no quiero decírtelo porque no confío en un agente!" pero no es necesario decirme todo eso — Sesshoumaru solo no podía creerle.

— ¡No me trates como si fuera una loca entonces! — dijo Rin gritándole

— ¡OH! Entiendo… eres una loca que se escapó del manicomio y que te gusta matar gente…

— ¡Que no! — gritó Rin golpeando la mesa.

— Bien, ¿¡tienes pruebas de eso!

— ¿Me creerías si te levanto en el aire con una sola mano? — dijo Rin calmándose y levantando la ceja

— ¿Cómo harás eso? Es imposible.

— ¿Enserio? — Dijo Rin levantándose de su asiento y subiéndose en la mesa — ¡Su atención por favor! — gritó Rin captando la mirada de todos en el restaurante.

Sesshoumaru solo se preguntaba "¿Qué rayos está haciendo?"

— ¡¿Quién cree que yo pueda levantar a este señor que está frente a mi con una sola mano? — Nadie dijo nada… solo se oía el chirrido del los grillos — ¡Eso pensé!

— "Tienes que estar bromeando, Rin" — pensó Sesshoumaru.

— ¿Te importa si te agarro por la camisa? — preguntó Rin sonriendo.

— No. Con tal de probar la idiotez que dijiste, no me importa si descuartizas a una persona.

— Si te rompo esta linda camisa, que por cierto te queda muy sexy, no será mi culpa.

Rin agarró el cuello de la camisa de Sesshoumaru y sin esfuerzo lo levantó. Lo pies de Sesshoumaru no tocaban el piso. Sesshoumaru no lo podía creerlo. Para Rin era como estar levantando una copa de vino para hacer un brindis. Sesshoumaru, como todos los presentes, estaban sorprendidos.

— ¿Ahora si me crees?

Sesshoumaru solamente te mantuvo en silencio y apartó la mirada.

— Eso supuse.

Rin aun teniendo a Sesshoumaru a su alcance, lo beso apasionadamente. A lo que todos los que estaban presenciando, aplaudieron. Cuando se separaron, Rin bajó a Sesshoumaru. Y aun arriba de la mesa dijo:

— Muchas gracias. Tengan una linda noche, y discúlpenme si los interrumpí.

Ambos se sentaron. Pero de un momento para otro, Rin comenzó a reír.

— No te burles, sé que estaba mal — dijo Sesshoumaru con un puchero.

— No me estoy riendo de eso… — dijo riendo.

— ¿Entonces?

— Que linda te ves… — dijo Rin dándole un espejo.

Sesshoumaru se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que tenía sus labios rojos. Miró los labios de Rin.

— "Que sensuales…" — Pensó Sesshoumaru. Pero se dio cuenta de que ese no era su punto. Recordó que Rin lo había besado — claro, el beso que me distes con esos labios rojizos… y muy tentadores…

— Mm… los puedes besar cuando se te plazca…

— Me parece Bien… A lo que venimos… Cuéntame tu historia.

— Bien… Mi madre era una científica quien nunca había tenido hijos… pero que por tener una aventura con mi papá, quien era un amigo de universidad, obviamente, también científico… pero cuando se juntaron, estaban haciendo un experimento… el cual consistía en hacer al humano perfecto…

— ¿Cómo?

— Pues simplemente se le inyecta un líquido, el cual no sé como se llama, al bebé cuando esta del tamaño de un frijol — explicaba Rin haciendo muecas con las manos — Cuando el bebé se va desarrollando en la panza de su madre, este se desarrolla mucho más rápido y es mucho más fuerte. Mi madre quiso que su bebé fuera fuerte. Pero cuando ese líquido se inyecta, no sabes aun el género del bebé. Ellos no sabían que yo era una mujer… cuando las fuerzas militares se dieron cuenta del experimento que estos científicos estaban haciendo… hablaron con mi mamá. Le dijeron que si les podía dar una pequeña poción. Mi madre, quien era una ingenua, les dio la poción y ellos lo usaron con otras mujeres, para usar a ese bebé como un "soldado perfecto". Pero la poción que les dio mi mama solo les alcanzó para 20 mujeres. Cuando yo nací, mi mamá, quedó embarazada de nuevo. Y usó la poción de nuevo. Pero cuando estaba en el parto, tuvo un problema con mi hermana o hermano. Y ella murió, igual que mi padre. Pero no se si mi hermano o hermana murió.

— Lo siento — dijo Sesshoumaru tristemente.

— Descuida… Bueno, las otras 20 mujeres tuvieron a sus bebés normalmente. Pero las fuerzas militares se los quitaron, y las mataron. Pero se dieron cuenta que cuando estaban entrenando a esos pequeños, no eran perfectos. Así que como parte de una "misión," ellos los mandaron a una isla desierta, y los mataron. Pero todos ellos, fueron hombres. Yo fui la única mujer. Los de las fuerzas militares comenzaron a buscar a mi mamá para que hiciera la poción correctamente. Pero mi madre ya había muerto, igual que mi padre. Un hombre que estaba enamorado de mi madre, me acogió y me entrenó para que cuando los militares se dieran cuenta de que yo era la perfecta, no me mataran y buscaran en mi sangre la fórmula de cómo hacer al "soldados perfecto". Yo tenía como 7 años. Me fui con el a Finlandia. A los 9 años ya sabía cazar, cocinar y pelear. Kyakimaru era como mi padre. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé. Y era un ex-agente de la CIA (Agencia Central de Inteligencia por sus siglas en inglés). Sabía 17 idiomas. Y todos esos idiomas me los enseñó. Cuando cumplí los 13 años, me dijo que fuera a Hong Kong, que nos encontraríamos ahí. Él se fue primero que yo, pero me dejó muchos obstáculos en el bosque de Finlandia, pero todo salió bien… todos los superé.

— Rin, en el pequeño expediente que me dieron acerca de ti… salía que tú te habías escapado de la prisión de máxima seguridad… ¿me equivoco?

— No. Estás en lo cierto. Desde Finlandia, en mi trayecto hacia Hong Kong, una señora, ex de mi papá, quien era la jefa de las fuerzas militares, me encontró. Me metió a una habitación donde yo era vigilada. Para mí, las cámaras que había en cada esquina eran desconocidas. Desde pequeña había vivido como cavernícola. Ese mismo día, cuando uno de los guardias que entró a darme comida, llevaba un rifle. Yo, para la caza, mi papá me daba un rifle, era experta en eso. Lo ataqué, lo noqueé, les disparé a todas las cámaras y salí corriendo. Y obviamente, me siguieron buscando. Pero no me encontraron, hasta el día en que mataron a mi padre. Por defensa propia, tuve que matar a muchas personas. Esa mujer, me quería borrar del mapa por que no soportaba que mi padre se haya ido con mi mamá y yo fuera su hija…

— Entiendo… Wow… me sorprende tu historia…

— ¿Sigo ó tienes suficiente?

— Mejor para otro momento, ya vamos a comer — respondió Sesshoumaru avisándole a Rin que ya venía con la comida.

— Bien. — contestó Rin sonriendo — "Es primera vez que alguien me escucha sin interrumpir, si juzgarme… gracias Sesshoumaru" — ¡Ittadakimasu! — dijo Rin entusiasmada ya que tenía mucha hambre.

Comenzaron a degustar de la comida. Rin parecía una niña comiendo; apartando lo que no le gustaba y jugando con la comida. A Sesshoumaru le pareció una escena muy tierna.

Aproximadamente a las 8:00 PM, ya no había mucha gente en el restaurante. Ya habían terminado de comer ambos. Y no querían irse a su casa a encerrarse a ver TV.

— Sesshoumaru, no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa, y el restaurante cierra en una hora… ¿vamos a un bar?

— Claro. Y así veremos quien se emborracha primero — dijo Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa juguetona

— Bien, me parece una buenísima idea… Ten — le dijo dándole dinero — paga la cuenta.

— No te preocupes, yo pago.

— Bueno, pero yo pagaré en el bar.

— OK.

— Voy al baño, si gustas me puedes esperar en el auto.

Al momento en que Rin entró al baño, se encontró con Kagome.

— ¡Hola Kagomecita! — dijo Rin con una sonrisa, algo escalofriante.

— Rin… ¿Qué de-seas?

— Nada, solo vine a invitarte a tomar unos tragos con Sesshoumaru, solo para que veas que no muerdo.

— Está bien, pero tengo que esperar a que la mesa 3 se valla.

— No te preocupes, solo dile a tu jefe que te sientes mal, y que yo te llevare a tu casa — dijo Rin viéndose en el espejo.

— Pero-

— ¡Ay! ¡Qué pesimista eres! Tómatelo con calma, no pasará nada…

— Bien… — dijo cabizbaja.

— Kagome, cuando hablemos con tiempo… sabes la pregunta que te haré ¿verdad? — preguntó Rin seriamente

— Sí… pero para ahorrarnos trabajo, la respuesta es sí, soy yo…

— Me lo imaginé desde que te mire por primera vez… Me alegro de que estés conmigo después de no vernos por toda una vida… — dijo Rin abrazando a Kagome.

* * *

><p>Encuesta:<p>

¿Les gusta como se va desarrollando la historia?

¿Cuál fue la parte que más te gusto de este capítulo?

¿Cuál crees que es la relación entre Rin y Kagome?

¿Qué crees que pasará en el próximo capítulo?

¿Será que Sesshoumaru se esté "enamorando" de Rin después de saber su historia?

* * *

><p>Bonus: Después de que Rin le contó la mayor parte de su historia, Sesshoumaru cambiará su forma de ser con ella. Él, Rin y Kagome se van a un bar, Rin y Kagome se emborrachan, pero Sesshoumaru no. Cuando fueron a dejar a Kagome, ellos dos se van a la casa de Rin, y Sesshoumaru comienza a hacer algo, que los dejará a todos con esta cara: o.O. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "Me enamoré de mi Peor enemigo"<p>

NO SE LES OLVIDE COMENTAR! :'( X(


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Un juego difícil de jugar.

— Sí… pero para ahorrarnos trabajo, la respuesta es sí, soy yo…

— Me lo imaginé desde que te mire por primera vez… Me alegro de que estés conmigo después de no vernos por toda una vida… — dijo Rin abrazando a Kagome

Cuando se separaron, Rin dijo:

— ¿Sabes? No confío del todo en Sesshoumaru, es un agente y… no quiero que te pase algo a ti por mi culpa. No le digas que somos hermanas. ¿OK?

— ¿Por qué no confías del todo en Sesshoumaru? — Dijo algo confundida Kagome — Yo pensé que confiabas en él, hasta viniste a cenar con él.

— No lo sé. Algo me dice que Sesshoumaru no parece lo que es… Las apariencias engañan, Kagome. Y no puedo darme el lujo de cometer un error, y hacer una tontería de la cual me puedo arrepentir — dijo Rin seriamente.

— Mm… Entiendo. Y no te preocupes no diré nada. — dijo haciendo una mueca de cierre en la boca.

— Gracias. Te esperamos en el estacionamiento.

Ambas se salieron del baño. Kagome se fue a hablar con su jefe.

Mientras que Rin salía al encuentro con Sesshoumaru.

— Bien, tenemos que esperar a Kagome — le informó Rin a Sesshoumaru.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Iremos con Kagome? — dijo un confundido Sesshoumaru.

— Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?

— No… ninguno. — "¿Qué pasa aquí? Se supone que no se conocían… Mm…"

Cuando Kagome se encontró con ellos, los tres se subieron al carro de Sesshoumaru, y se fueron buscando un bar, donde pasar una noche loca.

En el transcurso del camino Kagome y Rin iban riendo y apostando sobre quien se emborracharía primero.

— Yo creo que yo seré la primera que se emborrachará — dijo riendo Kagome, levantando la mano — desde este mismo momento me declaro culpable.

— ¡Ay Kagome! ¿Por qué dices eso? No me digas que nunca has tomado licor en tu vida… — dijo Rin riendo.

— Pues… No. Solo pocas veces, además, trabajo en un restaurante y estudio. Soy una niña sana y muy buena — dijo haciéndose un angelito.

— Sí claro, Kagome. Solo te falta el aro arriba de la cabeza y las alas.

Las dos rieron ante tal comentario.

Mientras ella seguía bromeando y carcajeando, Sesshoumaru iba planeando su "estrategia."

— "Tengo que planear algo para sacarle más información a Rin… Pero ¿Cómo?"

A Rin se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¡Sesshoumaru! Llévanos al bar que está aquí cerca que se llama "Los Siete Guerreros" ¡Por favor! — dijo Rin brincando en el asiento.

— OK. ¿Por qué tanta la prisa? — preguntó Sesshoumaru con curiosidad

— Pues porque Kagome me acaba de comentar que es nuevo, y que es muy bueno.

— OK. Vamos a ver que tal está.

— ¡Síííí! — gritaron Kagome y Rin, dejando sordo a Sesshoumaru.

Kagome y Rin iban muy contentas. Y Sesshoumaru, con unos tapones en los oídos, iba pensando en una manera de sacarle información a Rin.

— "Hump… Veo que Rin aun no confía del todo en mi… tengo que seguir actuando hasta que me diga todo. TODO."

Cuando llegaron al bar. Sesshoumaru les abrió la puerta, y entraron. Rin iba al frente, le seguía Kagome, y de último iba Sesshoumaru, quitándose los tapones de los oídos.

— ¡No- puede- ser! ¿Rin? — dijo una voz masculina detrás de Rin.

Rin volteó al instante. Lo miró a los ojos y felizmente gritó:

— ¡Naraku! — Rin se abalanzó y enrolló sus piernas a la cintura de su viejo amigo.

— ¿Cómo ha estado la niña de mis ojos? Te habías perdido después del inconveniente co- — Naraku dejó de hablar ya que Rin le tapó la boca.

— Después hablamos en privado acerca de eso… — dijo Rin en su oído — Sí, pero no te preocupes, tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso. Mira, te presento a Kagome Higurashi, una nueva amiguita que conseguí.

— Mucho gusto — dijo Kagome sonriendo.

— El gusto es mío, señorita… ¿Es usted…? — preguntó Naraku.

— Sí, soy yo… — respondió

— "¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Qué relación tiene con Rin y Kagome? ¿De qué hablan?"

— Y él es Sesshoumaru Taisho… un… buen amigo mío.

— Mucho gusto — dijo Naraku extendiéndole la mano a Sesshoumaru, con una sonrisa torcida.

Sesshoumaru le lanzó una de sus frías miradas, pero no pudo intimidar a Naraku.

— Igualmente — dijo fríamente Sesshoumaru, mientras se daba un apretón de manos.

— Bueno, mi amor, mi vida, mi corazón, mi tesoro bello, mi reina, mi princesa, mi todo — dijo Naraku agarrando de la cintura a Rin — dime que sigues soltera y que me das una oportunidad.

— Si Kikyo te escuchara te arrancaría la cabeza, lo sabes, ¿verdad? — dijo Rin riendo.

— Pues si, pero no me importaría, mi cabeza se queda con ella, y mi cuerpo contigo — dijo riendo también.

— ¡Ay! Entonces voy a tener la mejor parte… Mm… — dijo coquetamente para luego ponerse a reír.

Sesshoumaru miraba cada uno de sus gestos, cada palabra que decían, y tratando de averiguar sus acertijos, ya que estaban hablando en claves.

Kagome estaba observando divertidamente las escenas que Naraku y Rin hacían.

— Y ¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿Están aquí? — preguntó Rin a Naraku

— Sí, pero están trabajando — contestó Naraku con fastidio

— Bueno, pero tú eres el encargado de este negocio, puedes decir que hoy se cierra temprano… por favor. No sé si mañana moriré y…

— No pararás hasta disfrutar esta noche como si fuera el último día de tu vida, si ya lo sé — dijo Naraku terminando la frase.

— Que bueno que te acuerdas de esa frase — dijo Rin.

— OK. Haré lo que me pides, si me das un beso — dijo coquetamente Naraku.

Sesshoumaru se estaba hartando de ese jueguito.

— Mi amor, pero no tienes que preguntar por un beso — dijo Rin agarrándolo del cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla — ¡Ahí lo tienes! — le dijo riendo

— ¡Nooo, no se vale! — dijo Naraku como un niño.

— Lo siento, ahora tienes que cerrar el negocio y armar una fiesta privada solo para nosotros — dijo Rin apuntándolo con el dedo

— Bien. Ya voy, ya voy — dijo Naraku resignado mientras iba a la tarima a decir que se cerraba el negocio.

— Rin, pensé que veníamos para que me contaras más sobre ti — le dijo Sesshoumaru.

— Pues no, vinimos a beber, pero si quieres que haga lo que hacía en este negocio, lo haré — decía Rin mientras caminaba hacia una mesa.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí, Rin? — preguntó Kagome curiosa

— Hump. Ya lo verán — dijo sonriendo

Sesshoumaru y Kagome se vieron, se encogieron los hombros y siguieron a Rin. Rin, Kagome y Sesshoumaru se sentaron en la mesa más grande, ya que se sentarían con cinco personas más, solo que Rin, pensaba que se sentarían con ocho.

Rin sintió que alguien la levantaba por detrás. Rin volteó y se encontró con unos de sus mejores amigos.

— ¡Bankotsu! — gritó Rin mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¡Rin! ¡No sabes la falta que me hiciste! — dijo Bankotsu abrazándola fuertemente.— ¡Chicos! — gritó Rin mientras se abalanzaba a los demás que estaban llenos de alegría también.

Todos se abrazaban, y decían lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

— ¡Ay! ¡Chicos, no saben cuanto los eché de menos!

— Nosotros también te extrañamos muchísimo… Pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — dijo Jakotsu, quien también fue uno de sus mejores amigos cuando trabajaba en ese bar.

— No te preocupes, Jak, luego te contaré todo con lujo de detalles — le dijo Rin — Bueno, a todos…

— Está bien… y ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu novio? — dijo Suitkotsu.

— OH, no, él no es mi novio — dijo Rin riendo — Él es un amigo…

— ¿Pero no lo has violado como a todos nosotros? ¿Verdad? — dijo Bankotsu riendo — Bueno, menos al rarito… — dijo apuntando a Jakotsu

— OH, no aún… lo haré cuando tenga chance — dijo riendo, para luego hacer un guiño

— Oye, ¡¿pensabas violar a Sesshoumaru? — gritó Kagome

— No, es una forma de decir que si ya he tenido sexo con Sesshomaru… aunque no les creas, no me he metido con ellos… Creo que solo con Bankotsu… — dijo pensativa

Sesshoumaru solo levantó una ceja, preguntándose qué estaba tramando Rin… y también le daba algo de ¿celos? Saber que ella se había acostado con Bankotsu le daba ¿celos?

— "¡Imposible!" — pensó Sesshoumaru quitándose la idea de estarse enamorando de Rin — "No estoy enamorado de Rin… sólo es atracción… Sí…"

— Sí, y yo no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerle cosas ricas a Rin, porque ya me casé… quiero volver a ser soltero… L — dijo dramáticamente Naraku.

— Hump. Si hubieras aceptado la despedida de soltero que te tenia preparada, hubiéramos hecho la mejor despedida de soltero juntos — dijo Rin acercándose peligrosamente a Naraku — pero como te rehusaste — dijo Rin alejándose de Naraku y haciendo cara de fastidio.

— ¡No me rehusé! ¡Sólo que no quería una despedida de soltero con el rarito! — dijo Naraku señalando a Jakotsu.

— Bueno, tienes razón. — dijo Rin riendo — Bueno… ¿Jugamos al "Borrachito"?

— Claro — dijo Sesshoumaru — ¿Estás lista para perder?

— Claro… que no. Eso te debería preguntar a ti.

— Hump. Pues la respuesta es: NO. No estoy listo para perder… pero si para ganar. — dijo Sesshoumaru agarrándole el mentón.

Rin sonrió pícaramente. Y le gritó al bar-tender (quien era Suitkotsu):

— ¡Sírvenos dos tragos de Everclear!

— ¿¡Que Qué! — Gritaron Naraku y Bankotsu a la misma vez.

— Aquí vinimos para beber… beber alcohol puro , no cervecitas.

— Pero, Rin, eso es demasiado fuerte y- — trató de decir Bankotsu quien era como un hermano para Rin.

— A mi eso no me hace efecto ¿Lo olvidaban? — Dijo Rin interrumpiendo a Bankotsu

— ¿Alguna vez lo has probado? — preguntó Bankotsu con las manos en la cintura.

— No, pero es la más fuerte… La primera vez siempre es la más dolorosa, ¿no? Y esta vez, quiero que sea la ¡más dolorosa!

— OK, Rin. Pero después no digas que no te lo advertí.

— Mm… OK.

Suitkotsu sirvió los tragos de Everclear. Y dijo:

— A continuación les diré como se juega "El Borrachito" y que estan bebiendo.

Rin y Sesshoumaru se sentaron en una mesa para dos, de frente. Y se dieron miradas desafiantes y burlonas.

— Muy bien. El juego de "El Borrachito" se puede jugar con 2 a 8 personas. El juego consiste en que un jugador le da de tomar al otro. Sugerencia: Dárselo lo más despacio que puedan para que surja más efecto. Ahora, bien. La bebida que están a punto de beber es Everclear. Es una bebida muy difícil de conseguir ya que está prohibida en muchos lugares. Bueno, en la mayoría. Tiene… 95% de alcohol, así que mucho cuidado. El jugador que recuerde su nombre después de cada ronda, gana. A el que se le olvide, pierde. Pueden comenzar. — dijo poniendo los dos vasos de chupito en la mesa.

Sesshoumaru agarró el vasito, al igual que Rin. Ambos estuvieron preparados para darse de beber mutuamente. Y así comenzó…

Encuesta:

1. ¿Te gustó este capitulo?

2. ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?

3. ¿Qué crees que pasará en el próximo capi?

4. ¿Qué relación tuvieron Rin y los chicos del Bar? (Naraku, Bankotsu, Jak, Suit…)

5. ¿Qué quieres que pase más adelante? (Respuesta personal)

¡AGAN SUS APUESTAS! ¿QUIEN GANARÁ EL JUEGO DEL BORRACHITO?

Bonus: Aun no hay un bonus porque… aun no se que pasará en el próximo Capi, aun no he planeado nada.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado el capi!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Ya llevaban 5 rondas y aun seguían sabiendo su nombre. Y así siguieron por 3 rondas más hasta que…

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó Naraku a Rin.

— Hip… mi nombre es… Hip… ¡Naruto Usimaki! No, ese no… ¡Hola soy Goku y resucité para salvar al universo! — Gritó Rin y cayó dormida. Roncando muy alto.

— Bien… Mm… Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre? — Le preguntó Naraku a Sesshoumaru.

— Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru Taisho. Y creo que ya nos tenemos que ir. ¡Kagome!

— ¿Si? — dijo Kagome completamente sorprendida que estuviera tan sereno después de beberse 8 tragos de Everclear.

— ¿Puedes llevarnos a casa de Rin? — dijo Sesshoumaru cogiendo a en sus brazos, se sintio algo mareado, pero no lo demostró.

— Claro, pero…

— No te preocupes te puedes llevarte mi auto.

— OK. ¡Adiós chicos! Pueda que venga por aquí más seguido, nos vemos.

— ¡Adiós Kagome!

Sesshoumaru con Rin chapándose el dedo, iban en el asiento trasero. Kagome iba conduciendo y Sesshoumaru le iba indicando donde vivía Rin. Cuando llegaron Kagome convenció a Sesshoumaru que se iba a ir a su casa en taxi. Kagome se fue y solo quedaron Sesshoumaru y Rin.

Sesshoumaru puso a Rin en su cama. Y cuando se aseguró de que Rin estaba completamente en sueños, fue corriendo hacia el baño a vomitar.

— "Lo que hago para conseguir algo de información de la "OVP" (Organización de Perfectos por sus siglas en Alemán) Rin… algo me estas ocultando pero lo descubriré tarde o temprano… por tu propia boca, o por mi propia cuenta" — Pensó Sesshoumaru mientras se lavaba la cara con agua fría.

Sesshoumaru estaba viendo las fotos de Rin que estaban en mesita de noche. Había una foto, algo maltratada, a lo que parecía ser su madre. Era idéntica a ella. Buscó en los cajones y encontró un hueco en el fondo del cajón con una libreta, que parecía ser su diario. Sintió que Rin se despertaba ya que se estaba moviendo. Agarró la libreta y la puso en su portafolio lo más rápido posible y lo puso donde estaba y se volteó.

— Ah… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — decía Rin quejándose — tengo… nauseas, mareos, jaqueca… y tengo ganas de vomitar.

— ¡Felicidades, estas embarazada! — bromeó Sesshomaru

— No juegues con eso, no me gusta jugar con eso… y por favor no toques ese tema — dijo Rin seria y con una mirada fría.

— Está bien. ¿Me puedes decir la razón?

— Por nada. Olvídalo.

— Bien. Y lo que pasó fue que te emborrachaste y te convertiste en súper sayayin, gritaste que eras Goku y te quedaste dormida. Kagome se fue para su casa. — dijo terminando la conversación.

Rin se levantó para ir al baño a darse una ducha con agua helada.

— No toques nada. Se un buen chico y no entres — dijo Rin quitándose la camisa, metiéndose al baño en sostén.

Sesshoumaru sólo esperó a que se cerrara la puerta para sacar aquella libreta vieja. En la primera pagina decía en letra gótica:

"Si estás leyendo esta libreta, mas te vale ponerla donde la encontraste… Si no la pones de nuevo… ¡morirás si te descubro!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió ya que pensó que Rin era de esas mujeres que les gustaba amenazar, y castigar a las personas que no le hacían caso. Una mujer interesante y muy desafiante. Y a Sesshoumaru le gustaba jugar esos juegos. Siguió a la segunda pagina que también había una advertencia:

"¿Así que decidiste seguir? Hump… no me tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Pues cuando termines de leer esta libreta saldrás corriendo, y yo iré tras de ti… así que te sugiero que no sigas"

En la siguiente pagina también estaba otra:

"¿Y sigues? Bueno… sigue… pero mira detrás de ti."

— ¿No entiendes lo que dice ahí o que? — dijo la voz de Rin detrás de él

Sesshoumaru se volteó y la miró. Seguía cubierta en toalla. Con el pelo mojado y algunas gotas traviesas le resbalaban por medio de sus senos.

— Dije que no tocaras nada… — dijo Rin quitándole de un tirón la libreta — Si te dije que no tocaras nada era porque sabía que querrías buscar algo…

— Lo siento. Discúlpame. Eso me pasa por curioso.

— No te equivoques, Sesshoumaru… No fue por curioso… Fue porque estás en la casa de una "criminal", si así deseas llamarme … Eres como un gato en la casa del ratón… Pero aquí, la dominante soy yo, porque estás en mi territorio.

Sesshoumaru sabía que Rin era inteligente, y que era muy cautelosa. Ahora él debería ser más precavido.

— No te preocupes… Lo sé… Sólo quería probarte.

— Pues yo estoy más que probada… No es necesario hacerlo ahora.

Rin se dio la vuelta, pero al darla resbaló. La toalla salió volando. Rin cayó completamente desnuda encima de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru la vio… Era tan perfecta. Tan bella. Sesshoumaru no se calentaba tan fácilmente, así que no le afectó en lo absoluto. Rin, por otra parte, se quedó viéndolo a los ojos. Esos ojos que le encantaban… A como pudo se quiso levantar, pero volvió a caer. Sesshoumaru la agarró por la cintura y le ayudó a levantarse. Rin se sentó a la par de Sesshoumaru, desnuda, como si fuera lo más normal. Se levantó y agarró la toalla y se secó ahí delante de Sesshoumaru. Y Sesshoumaru no apartaba los ojos de ella. Rin se acercó a su armario y sacó una pijama… bueno, no exactamente una pijama, sacó un short chingo y una camisa con algunos agujeros. Rin se puso un calzón, el short y la camisa, sin sostén. La camisa resaltaba sus pezones. El silencio que había en el cuarto se perdió ya que Rin decidió hablar.

— Buenas noches… Puedes dormir a mi lado, si gustas… si no, puedes irte.

— Mejor me voy. Buenas noches — sin saber porque, Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin y le dio un beso en la boca. Muy tierno.

Rin se sorprendió, pero como siempre hacía de las suyas le agarró las nalgas a Sesshoumaru y le susurró en el oído:

— Me encantan los chicos con el trasero firme.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Y se fue.

Mientras estaba en el carro, iba pensando en esa escena tan tentadora… Aun imaginaba a Rin en sus brazos, completamente desnuda, a su merced. El alcohol que había en su sangre seguía intacto. Pero Sesshoumaru ya estaba acostumbrado a la borrachera… pero lo tuvo que dejar por las investigaciones. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, recibió una llamada de su fastidioso hermano. Y fastidiado contestó.

— ¿Qué quieres, InuYasha? ¿Sabes que hora es? — preguntó un somnoliento Sesshoumaru.

— Sí, pero es urgente, ven ya para la estación central. Mi padre quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿¡Ahora qué! — Sesshoumaru estaba harto de que las "urgencias" fueran a las 4:00 de la madrugada.

— Capturamos a una persona que tiene información acerca de Rin Hatake — al fin dijo InuYasha para convencer a Sesshoumaru de ir.

— ¿En serio? — dijo Sesshoumaru sorprendido — "Pensé que Rin era discreta… pero parece que nada más con los que quiere" — Voy para allá, sólo tomare una baño rápido.

— Está bien… ¡Rápido!

Sesshoumaru colgó y se fue a dar una ducha. Se cambió rápido con una ropa cómoda, pero presentable. Salió volando de su apartamento. Llegó a la estación central de investigación estatal y buscó a su padre.

— Papá, ¿a quién encontraron? ¿Tiene alguna relación con Rin? — preguntó Sesshoumaru.

— Es idéntica — dijo Inu no Taisho.

— ¿Qué? — Sesshoumaru estaba perdido.

— La mujer que capturamos es idéntica a Rin Hatake… — dijo abriendo la puerta dejando a la vista de Sesshoumaru a una mujer que se veía muy joven, más joven que Rin, pero el mismo físico, mismo color de ojos, cabello, altura… Era prácticamente un clon.

Sesshoumaru no podía creer lo que veía. Era… la misma Rin que había conocido.

— Tú. Peli-plateado. No soy quien tú crees que soy. Soy Sakura Takishima. Y no estoy relacionada con esa mujer de la que me hablan a cada rato. ¿Por qué no le dices al viejito este que me suelte? — Dijo dirigiéndose a Sesshoumaru.

— Sólo le haré unas preguntas. Ya vuelvo — Sesshoumaru se fue a servir una taza de café. Y estuvo pensando en que debía de haber una relación entre Rin y Sakura. Eran iguales, Rin tenía una hermana perdida…(Nota: Recuerden que Sesshoumaru no sabe que Kagome es la hermana perdida de Rin) y a la familia de Rin "supuestamente" la habían masacrado.

— "Esto es muy complejo… Es un rompecabezas… Y la mía está más que rota… Rin… ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?"

— Sakura… — decía Rin por lo bajo — ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

Rin se cambió y se fue volando en su carro.

— Me estoy arriesgando mucho, pero tengo que hacerlo… Sakura, aguarda un poco.

Encuesta.

¿Te gustó el capitulo?

¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?

¿Cuál crees que sea la relación entre Rin y Sakura?

¿Qué crees que pasará en el próximo capitulo?

¿Te va gustando como se va desarrollando la historia, o no? (No importa cual sea tu respuesta. Una respuesta sincera porfis)

¿Podrá Sesshoumaru resolver este misterio o será Rin quien diga todo?

No va a haber bonus porque les diría lo que va a pasar y quiero que sea sorpresa J


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5!

Rin iba en su carro a casi 90 millas por hora. Preguntándose si Sakura había dicho algo sobre ellas dos.  
>— Si dices algo Sakura… Yo misma te mataré — decía mientras ponía en la radio la canción "Inside the Fire" de la banda "Disturbed." (Nota de la autora: Si les gusta el Rock, les recomiendo ver el video. El video tiene material para adultos. (Suicidio) Se recomienda discreción LOL )<p>

***  
>— OK — Decía Sesshoumaru mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban con llave — Ya estamos solos.<br>— Diles que salgan de ahí, sino, no diré nada — dijo Sakura señalando el vidrio oscuro detrás de ella.  
>Sesshoumaru hizo una seña para que salieran. A lo que todos lo salieron.<br>— Bien… ya estamos solos… ¿de qué querías hablar?  
>— Quería hablar contigo acerca de Rin. Sé que han estado buscándola por mucho tiempo. Y sé que tú has estado a cargo de la investigación de "Los Perfectos" Pues déjame decirte que estás trabajando duro en vano… Esa organización fue inventada por Rin para despistar a el FBI y llevar a cabo su venganza contra los que, cuando pequeña, abusaron de ella.<br>Sesshoumaru no sabía si creerle. Pero siguió escuchándola sin interrumpir.  
>— Rin, a la edad de 13 años fue violada por unos tipos. Sufrió un trauma, que puede que ya hayas oído hablar de ello, el trastorno de personalidad. Tenía 2 personalidades. Sus padres fueron científicos del A.V.T.G.; el laboratorio más importante de Japón. Quienes querían ayudarla. Hicieron un experimento para separarle las dos personalidades. Ellos murieron cuando Rin tenía 16 años.<br>— Ella me dijo que era el resultado de un experimento de hacer el humano perfecto. No dijo nada de eso.  
>— Ella no quiere que nadie lo sepa… Seguro debe venir en camino hacia aquí para callarme… así que no tengo mucho tiempo… El experimento se trataba en que se hacía un… ¿Cómo le llamaríamos? ¿Un tipo de copia? Sí… Y así esa copia recibiría una de las personalidades. Yo no soy la copia de Rin… ELLA ES MI COPIA.<br>Esas palabras sorprendieron a Sesshoumaru. Rin cada vez lo sorprendía más.  
>— Sé que es difícil de creer. Pero tienes que saber esto. Mi verdadero nombre es Rin Takishima. El nombre de ella es Rin Takishima también, pero se cambió para Rin Hatake por que Hatake fue el apellido del asesino más buscado en Japón. Y yo me cambié el nombre porque mi padre me dijo que lo hiciera. Mis personalidades salieron a flote después de que fui violada. Una personalidad depresiva y otra vengativa o agresiva, como quieras llamarle. Fue un trauma… totalmente horrible… no sabia como estar… comencé a ser agresiva… hasta que mis padres me hicieron un clon… No he vuelto a sonreír desde ese día, y Rin Hatake ha ido a perseguir a los hombres que nos hicieron eso… Ya ha matado a 3 de ellos… los otros dos tienen mucho poder, y no a podido encontrarlos.<br>— ¿Te soy sincero? Ya no se a quien creerle — decía Sesshoumaru mientras se hacía el pelo para atrás. Hizo una pausa larga y le preguntó — Si es tu copia y no una perfecta… entonces ¿cómo demonios pudo cargarme con una mano?  
>— Eso es el entrenamiento que recibió… Yo me rehusé a recibirlo. Pero ella recibió un entrenamiento especial… Como para militares pero con mucha mas intensidad, y también le dieron otro entrenamiento que era para tener una increíble fuerza sin mostrar sus músculos… ella no quería dejar sospechas sobre los asesinatos de los 5 hombres que ella estaba o está dispuesta a matar… — con algo de melancolía dijo — aun recuerdo que mientras ella estaba entrenando, yo solo la miraba, con cara triste, pero con mirada de admiración.<p>

*Flash Back*

Una noche sin estrellas, con una luna llena ocupando todo el cielo. Sakura estaba tratando de dormir, pero no podía porque oía a Rin entrenando en el gimnasio.

— Rin, siempre tan fuerte. Si tan solo pudiera ser igual que ella… sigo siendo una debilucha… Buena para nada.

*Relato de Sakura: Ella siempre entrenaba por su propia cuenta en el gimnasio. Y yo calladita llegaba a mirarla cayéndose, sudando, hasta que un día… Me descubrió.

— ¡Ey, tú! No te escondas más — decía mientras daba un salto mortal y caía de pie en un tubo — ¿Por qué eres así?  
>— ¿Así como? — preguntó Sakura, saliendo de su escondite.<br>— Eres medio rara. ¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿Por qué no sonríes?  
>— Le tengo miedo a todo lo que me rodea. Y no sonrío porque sufrí un trauma psicológico.<br>— Ambas sufrimos con tal acontecimiento, pero debes dejar tus miedos atrás… si no lo haces, vas a vivir con esas sombras detrás de ti el resto de tu vida. — hizo una pausa — Ven — dijo con disgusto y con una pose de superioridad.  
>— No. Le tengo miedo a las alturas — dijo Sakura retrocediendo.<br>— Que vengas, no pasará nada… confía en mí. Yo te protegeré.  
>Rin corrió hacia Sakura, la agarró de la mano y la subió al trampolín. Sakura comenzó a saltar con Rin de la mano. Pero aun así no podía sonreír, pero se sentía feliz. Mientras que Rin sonreía sinceramente. Y lo único que pensaba Sakura era en esas palabras que Rin le dijo.<p>

"Confía en mi… Yo te protegeré…"

*Relato de Sakura: Sabia muy bien que ella era fuerte… Y también recuerdo el día del fallecimiento de mis padres, ella no lloró… solo tenía una sonrisa burlona. Pero aun así, me osé ha hacer una cosa…

Ese día llovió como nunca. Y bajo la llovía, enterraron a sus padres.

— Rin, no te preocupes… saldremos adelante… juntas — le dijo Sakura a Rin, abrazándola.  
>Rin se soltó del abrazo y le dijo a Sakura.<br>— ¡Eres una estupida! ¿En verdad crees que yo voy a seguir siendo la misma? — dijo riendo cínicamente — Yo voy a vengarme por lo que esos hombres nos hicieron. Allá tú si quieres seguir siendo la misma niña tonta de siempre, porque yo voy detrás de esos infelices… No lo había hecho antes porque vivía con esos señores… Pero, tarde me di cuenta de que en verdad necesitaba matar a uno de ellos para sentirme feliz.

*Fin del Flash Back*

— Ese día, Rin, mató a uno de los tipos esos… Y al parecer, lo disfrutó.  
>— OK, entonces ella en realidad es buscada por asesinato, pero los del FBI creen que es por lo que ella inventó.<br>— Sí. Lo que me pregunto es: ¿Qué los llevó a esa conclusión?  
>— Pues ella misma, cuando mató a la jefa de las fuerzas militares dejó una carta diciendo eso. Llevaba sus huella digitales, y pues eso fue la única teoría que tuvimos, porque ella la escribió…<br>— Ya veo…

(NOTA: AQUI COMIENZA LA ACCION!)

De pronto todas las luces se apagaron y uno de los agentes llegó corriendo y gritó:  
>— Rin Hatake está- — no termino de decir la frase ya que alguien lo noqueó.<br>— Aquí — dijo terminando la frase.  
>— Rin — dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie<br>— Hola. Veo que decidiste hablar… Pero, ¿por qué no dejamos a los policías y las leyes aparte, y peleamos nosotras? Sesshoumaru, no te entrometas, si no quieres morir.  
>— Bien, me parece buena idea — dijo Sakura.<br>— Bueno pues, prepárate… porque si tengo que matarte con mis propias manos, ¡lo haré! — dijo sacando dos espadas — Espero que sepas como usar esto, porque vas a tener que usarlo… Ahora, vamos a cerrar las cuentas pendientes — Rin le arrojó una espada a Sakura.  
>— No se que cuentas pendientes tengo contigo… — dijo Sakura pensando, queriendo recordar algo que ellas hayan dejado pendiente desde pequeñas, pero no puedo encontrar nada.<br>— Ven, y sabrás — dijo Rin saliendo del edificio.  
>Sakura fue corriendo hacia ella, pero algo la detuvo.<br>— Ten cuidado… Algo trama.  
>— Si… Sesshoumaru… Si algo me pasa durante esta batalla… Déjala ir… Y dale AMOR… que eso es lo que le falta. A eso es a lo que ella le tiene miedo.<br>Sesshoumaru no supo que decir… y se quedó en silencio, mientras miraba a Sakura saliendo del edificio. Sesshoumaru, enseguida volvió en sí y fue tras ella. Al salir, las vio batallando con sus espadas… Parecían dos guerreras peleando por algo muy valioso. En eso, comenzaron a decirse cosas.  
>— Respóndeme algo Rin… ¿Tú fuiste la que asesinó a nuestros padres? — dijo Sakura apuntándole con la punta de la espada.<br>Rin la miró burlonamente y le dijo:  
>— ¿Y si lo hice, qué? — dijo Rin seriamente para insultar a Sakura y decirle, según ella, verdades — Esas personas que viste, y que te criaron hasta que maduraste un poco… no eran las personas que creías que eran… Cuando tu no estabas en la casa, o andabas en la escuela… me decían cosas que hicieron que un odio en mi corazón naciera. ¿Quieres saber que era eso que me decían?<p>

*Flash Back*

— El mundo es cruel… esta lleno de oscuridad… de maldad… de rencores… ¡y todos hacia ti!… Gracias a ti, nuestra preciada hija, la verdadera Rin, tuvo un trauma… eres odiada por nosotros… ¡porque te hemos traído a este mundo para causarnos desgracia! — decían ambos padres de Rin al unísono mientras la metían a la fuerza al cuarto oscuro.

*Fin del Flash Back*

— ¡Eso era todos los días! Mientras me dejaban encerrada hasta que llegabas de la escuela en una habitación sin luz… en la oscuridad… me trataban sin compasión… yo era como… una bastarda… Por eso no me viste sonreír, o ser feliz con ellos alrededor, porque detrás de esa sonrisa que me mostraban, había odio, y por eso, ese odio en mi corazón nació… y cuando sentí que era suficientemente fuerte… me vengué… Y créeme, se sintió de lo mejor ver en sus ojos el miedo… casi el mismo miedo que yo mostré con los míos… Y eso me hizo sentir muy bien…

Sesshoumaru y Sakura seguían en shock. Rin era como la caja de Pandora… que si la abres puede que te sorprendan las cosas que puedas encontrar en ella.

— Esa es la razón por la cual yo entrenaba día y noche. Y si tú también me odias, dímelo, ¡y así acabo contigo también! — decía mientras atacaba a Sakura con la espada.

Batallaban mientras Sakura seguía pensando en las palabras de Rin. Nunca pensó que sus padres fueran capaz de lo que le hicieron a Rin. Se sentía culpable en alguna manera. Culpable de no darse cuenta de eso antes. Sintió como se desvanecía por dentro. Pero miró como Rin se acercaba corriendo con la punta de la espada apuntándole. Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue poner su espada en la misma posición que Rin la tenía. El tiempo se paró cuando ambas chocaron. Una de ellas o ambas tenían la posibilidad de morir si alguna o ambas recibía el ataque… Mientras que Sesshoumaru miraba la escena con horror. Imaginándose lo peor… 

* * *

><p>Kya! No es emocionante! Bueno... lo tube que dejar hasta ahi porque... me encanta el suspenso! Asi q si kieren conti, deje coments pliiis! Se que este fic esta loco, no tiene sentido, salen cosas que dudo que pasen en la vida real, pero... es mi imaginacion... Y escribo cada cosa que pienso... Lo siento si no les ba gustando el fic... pero si ustedes me dicen que quieren q pase... no tiene chiste. Bueno... solo aviso que proximamente hare mi primer song fic! Espero les guste! Chaito nos vemos pronto! Besitos! Sayoo!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chiks! Este capitulo me hizo llorar. Ok... Aclaracion de dudas, para los que las tienen, si no las tienen, pueden saltar esto.

Rin invento todo del experimento del soldado perfecto para despistar al FBI y cometer los asecinatos, sin ser sospechosa de ello. (Porque Rin no tiene antecedentes de que este relacionada con ellos, ella queda libre de sospecha)  
>Rin se da cuenta (no se como rayos, la cosa es que se da cuenta) de que Sakura fue a ver a Sesshoumaru, y por ser identica a Rin, pensaron que Sakura era complice de Rin. Por eso la parte de "Tú. Peli-plateado. No soy quien tú crees que soy. Soy Sakura Takishima. Y no estoy relacionada con esa mujer de la que me hablan a cada rato. ¿Por qué no le dices al viejito este que me suelte?"<br>Rin y Sakura no son hermanas. En el fic, no especifico bien, pero es como que todos entan en el futuro. Rin es el clon de Sakura. Los padres de Sakura, le hicieron una copia para separarle las personalidades por el trauma que sufrio. Por lo tanto, tanto como Sakura como Rin tienen los recuerdos de la violacion. Osea comparten casi todos los recuerdos. Pero mas adelante voy a ir añadiendole detallitos.

Chicas y chicos, si tienen alguna duda, no duden en hacermelo saber. OK?

Capitulo 6

*Flash back* (De Rin para ser especifico)

— ¡Rin, Ven acá! — gritó la madre de Sakura, Hitori. Estaba en la oscuridad del cuarto donde encerraba a Rin.

— "Ah… De nuevo con el mismo regaño de siempre" — pensó Rin mientras caminaba hacia Hitori. Indiferente. Sabía lo que la esperaba. Ya se sabía de memoria cada palabra que ella o ambos le decían. La verdad es que el señor Takishima nunca lo había hecho solo. Y cuando le decía el mismo sermón de siempre, no la veía a los ojos — Me pregunto ¿por qué? Seguro le repugno tanto, que ni quiere verme.

El cuarto donde encerraban a Rin, no era un cuarto que digamos. En realidad era el sótano. El señor y la señora Takishima movieron todo de ahí. Solo dejaron un espacio. Un vacío. Un vacío más del que había en el corazón de Rin.

Resignada Rin caminó y se adentró al cuarto como un cuerpo ambulante. Un cuerpo sin alma. Sin espíritu. Sin expresión en su rostro. Sin ese miedo que sentía siempre. Ahora sentía rencor, pero a la vez, solo sentía un vacío. Sentía que no tenía razón para vivir. La verdad, es que nunca tuvo una…

Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada así. No hacía nada al respecto porque en el muy fondo, sentía que los quería. Talvez no la trataban como a Sakura. Talvez no la querían. Talvez no eran el tipo de personas que ella hubiera querido. Pero, los padres no se escogen. Son lo que son. No podía cambiar ese hecho. Tampoco podría cambiarlo ni en un millón de años.

— Muy bien — dijo Hitori sentando a Rin en el suelo, en una esquina, en la parte más oscura de la habitación — Supongo que ya te sabes lo que te digo siempre que te meto a este cuarto.

Silencio.

— Solo te diré una cosa: nunca se te ocurra volver a intentar decirle a Sakura que te encerramos aquí — dijo dándole una cachetada en la mejilla, dejando su mano repintada en la blanca mejilla de Rin, que lo único que le dirigió fue una mirada de odio — ¡Y no me mires de esa manera, si no quieres que te saque los ojos! Voy a salir con Katoki. Te quedarás aquí hasta que regresemos. Sakura irá con nosotros. La pasaremos buscando.

POV Rin

Me siento sola. Quiero paz. Pero la única paz que existe es que todos se entiendan… pero para entenderse, todos tienen que sufrir el mismo dolor… Nadie me entiende… Y nadie lo entenderá ya que nadie sabe de mi existencia. Solo estoy ocupando un espacio más en este mundo, solo soy una pequeña partícula en un universo sin fin, infinito. Solo soy un cuerpo sin vida. Completamente diferente a cada una de las personas de este mundo. Soy… nada.

Quiero… salir corriendo de aquí. Perderme entre la gente. No volver a esta casa. ¡No… Quiero existir!

Fin del POV

Rin se desesperó. Buscó, como una loca queriendo salir del manicomio, una salida.  
>Miró una ventana, subió y a como pudo salió. Aunque se dio un golpe en la cabeza, no lo sintió. Solo quería salir de esa oscuridad y ver la luz. Pero no la luz del sol… si no la luz del más allá.<p>

Corrió y corrió, hasta que llegó a un puente. Miró hacia el horizonte. Miro hacia los lados. No había nadie. Solo ella. Ella y nadie a quien le importara… Subió una pierna a el borde del puente, para lanzarse al vacío.

Había agua, pero el no saber nadar, bastaba. Cuando estuvo a punto de tirarse, algo la detuvo. Una mano. Miró hacia atrás y se vio reflejada en unos ojos dorados, en un mar de cerveza bien fría (Nota: creo que estaba borracha cuando escribí eso ) Eran unos ojos de oro.

— Warum wird? (¿Porque lo hará?)

— Ich habe keinen Grund zu leben. (Porque no tengo razón para seguir viviendo)

El niño sonrió. La soltó y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Sabes?, yo también pensé eso cuando mi hermano nació. Sentía que no le importaba a nadie. Sentía que era solo una persona más de las 7 mil millones de personas que hay en el mundo. Pensé… que si me iba de este planeta, nadie lo notaria. Pero me equivoque… Mi madre se divorcio de mi padre, y murió en un accidente de carro. Mi padre se casó con otra mujer y así nació mi medio-hermano. No me prestaban atención. Toda la atención era para mi hermano… y-

— Tu caso es diferente. A ti no te prestaban atención. A mi me dicen todos los días que me odian. Me tratan como mierda. Me miran con desprecio. Y lo peor de todo, es que mi hermana no sabe… Y la engañan tratándome "bien" delante de ella. No voy a la escuela. Me tratan como sirvienta. Quiero desaparecer. Quiero que la tierra me trague. No quiero que sepan que un día existí. Quiero que el mundo nunca sepa de mi existencia. No quiero… dejar rastro… — Dijo esto y se puso de pie. Dio un pequeño salto y se dejó ir.

El niño se apresuró y la sujetó de la mano.

— ¡Déjame ir! ¡No tengo nada que hacer en este mundo! ¡Vete! ¡Si mi muero o no, es algo que no te importa! — dijo Rin tratando de safarse del agarre.

— ¿Crees en Dios? — preguntó el niño

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Rin — ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Solo dime!

— Sí…

— Gott möchte, dass du ein Engel sein. (Dios quiere que seas un ángel)

— Gott weiß ich will Engel sein! (¡Dios sabe que yo no quiero ser un ángel!)

— Wenn ich möchten, dass sie ein Engel! (¡Pues yo sí quiero que seas un ángel!)

El niño miró que ella ya no decía nada. Así que aprovechó para subirla. Ella comenzó a llorar en el pecho del niño. El niño la dejó llorar, y la abrazó.

Ella se dio cuenta de que le importaba a un perfecto desconocido. Le había salvado la vida. Por primera vez estaba agradecida con alguien…

— Danke schön! Danke! (¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!)

— No hay de que… No lo hagas de nuevo. Talvez ya no este ahí para impedirlo. Yo quise hacer lo mismo. Quise saltar de mi ventana… en un 6to piso. Pero alguien me detuvo… Mi hermano. Me dijo que no quería que me lastimara, que quería jugar conmigo. Y me di cuenta, que si mis padres no me querían, estaba bien. Mi hermano, por quien me quería ir de este mundo… quiso que me quedara aquí con él. Y gracias a él estoy aquí… Aunque tú pienses que no tienes razón para vivir… solo tienes que RECONOCER que sí la tienes. Piensa… Talvez tu hermana quiera que te quedes. Para protegerla.

Ahí fue cuando Rin se dio cuenta de que TALVEZ Sakura la necesitaba. Pero muriendo nunca lo sabría. Se limpió las lágrimas y le dijo:

— Siempre te estaré agradecida — Dijo corriendo de nuevo para su casa.

Rin fue a la parte trasera de su casa y se metió por la ventana. Y estuvo ahí hasta que el señor y señora Takishima llegaran.

***

Cuando llegaron Hitori le dijo a Sakura que se lavara los dientes. Mientras Sakura lo hacía, ella fue a sacar a Rin del sótano, ya que Katoki llegó borracho. Rin salió de ahí. Le dijeron que le dijera que estaba leyendo un libro en su cuarto a Sakura. Cosa que hizo. Pero también hizo algo que Sakura no se esperaba. Le dio un abrazo. Mientras la abrazaba le dijo:

— ¿Me quieres, Sakura? ¿Me necesitas? — dijo recordando las palabras de aquel niño, que por cierto no sabia ni su nombre.

— Claro que sí, Rin. Yo te quiero mucho. Eres mi querida hermana.

— Sakura, ven tómate esta pastilla — dijo buscando una droga especial para que le diera sueño a Sakura — Rin, ve a tu cuarto. Tendremos una larga charla.

— Pero mamá, no me siento mal — dijo Sakura indiferente, como siempre.

— Es que esta muy frío, podrías pescar un resfriado. — dijo Hitori haciéndose la preocupada.

— Esta bien. — Sakura se tomó la pastilla, y se comenzó a sentir mareada y con mucho sueño. Cayó en los brazos de Hitori.

Hitori la puso en su cama y la cobijó con las sabanas. Comenzó a caminar rápido a la habitación de Rin. Rin estaba arreglando su cama. Hitori agarró del pelo a Rin y la pegó a la pared.

— ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te le acerques a Sakura? ¡¿No entiendes que no te quiero cerca de mi hija! — gritó Hitori tirando a Rin al suelo y comenzando a darle patadas hasta el cansancio.

Aunque las patadas que le propinaba Hitori a Rin eran muy fuertes, Rin ni siquiera lloraba. Solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba feliz porque se dio cuenta que su hermana la quería. Cuando Hitori dejó de darle patadas, Rin decidió hablar.

— ¿No lo ve, señora Takishima? ¿No ve que lo único que causa en su hija, es miedo? Me repugna ver a una madre tan loca como usted… Lo único que le esta causando a su hija, es dolor y nada más.

— ¡Cállate! — grito Hitori dándole una patada a Rin en la quijada, que hizo sangrar a Rin por la boca.

Rin con un poco de sangre en la boca, carcajeó.

— ¡Está desquiciada! — dijo Rin riéndose.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Desde ese entonces Rin era más vengativa. Se vengó de sus creadores, y ahora lo que le faltaba era vengarse de sus violadores. Pero ahora… se veía a sí misma, abrazando a una ensangrentada Sakura.

En sus brazos estaba, la persona por la que había permanecido con vida. La razón de su existir. Pero ahora la perdió a ella también, por un ataque de locura. Sakura estaba sonriendo. Por primera vez en toda su vida, había sonreído. Y con voz débil le dijo:

— Rin Hatake, eres una mujer grandiosa… pero si sigues así… lo único que vas a conseguir es quedarte sola… prome… teme… que no vas… a vengarte más… de nadie… deja todo en el pasado… Déjate amar… por aquel apuesto hombre… — dijo mirando a Sesshoumaru — Y se un ángel de bien. Hazlo… Por mí. Te protegeré desde allá arriba… Te amo… hermana… — Sakura cerró los ojos, para no abrirlos más.

— No… Sakura… ¡No te vallas! No… perdóname… No te vallas… ¡No me dejes sola! No… Por… favor… ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Rin abrazó desconsoladamente a Sakura. Llorando sin cesar. Pero tarde se dio cuenta de que la única persona que la quería, que la amaba, era Sakura. Su hermana. Su clon. Sin ella, no hubiera existido. Pero ya era muy tarde.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin y le dio un abrazo. Pero ni eso la pudo calmar. El era frío, nunca había dicho palabras de sustento. Pero esta vez, tenía que hacerlo.

— No… llores más… no me gusta verte así. Ella está contigo en tu corazón. Ella te protegerá… y… y- yo también… te… protegeré. Ich möchte, dass du ein guter Engel sein. (Yo quiero que tú seas un ángel de bien, también)

Rin se sorprendió y lo miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que fue él quien la salvó de caer al abismo. Y que ahora estaba ahí, para salvarla de nuevo.

**************************** REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **************************

Si tienen alguna duda haganmelo saber.  
>:'( Esto es tan triste... Espero les haya gustado. Como vieron, hay imagenes para representar el escena. Espero... dejen... muchos comentatios... Los kiero. Bye. Voy a llorar de nuevo... Buaaaaaaaaawwww!<p> 


End file.
